1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for detecting wiring errors in an AC outlet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A typical AC outlet includes a means for connecting to an AC line, an AC neutral and a ground. Most users of AC outlets insert two and/or three prong AC plugs (connected to electronic devices) into an AC outlet without knowing whether or not the AC outlet's internal wiring is good or bad. In addition, the status of the AC outlet's ground connection is typically unknown. This uncertainty regarding the status of the AC outlet's internal wiring and ground connection can be particularly harmful to the electronic device and in some instances to the user.
For example, if the user of a computer plugged the computer into an AC outlet with reversed AC line and AC neutral wiring (and/or a bad ground) and a “hot” wire inside the computer were to come loose, the user would get a potentially fatal shock if they were to touch the metal casing of the computer. In addition, the computer's internal components could be damaged due to the overvoltage condition. However, if the computer was connected to an AC outlet with proper AC wiring (and/or a good ground) and the “hot” wire were to come loose, a fuse would trip in the fuse box causing the device to turn off, thereby a user coming into contact with the computer would not receive a shock and the computer's internal components would remain unharmed.
As a result, there is a need for a circuit that provides the status of the wiring of an AC outlet and the status of the AC outlet's ground connection.